Wei Xu
Wei Xu (onyomi: Gi Zoku) is one of the three military officers who served and betrayed Lu Bu. When Cao Cao besieged Lu Bu in Xiapi, Wei Xu and his colleagues, Hou Cheng and Song Xian, kidnapped Lu Bu's chief adviser Chen Gong and defected. Lu Bu was soon captured and executed as well. However, it was unknown what happened to Wei Xu afterward. Role in Games For his debut in Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3, Wei Xu and his comrade Song Xian only appear at Guan Du on Cao Cao's side, serving under Liu Yan in the former. The third title's Xtreme Legends expansion gives them a bigger role in the story modes of Lu Bu and Diaochan. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Wei Xu serves under Lu Bu at Xia Pi. He can be convinced to defect to Cao Cao's forces. At Guan Du, he and Song Xian defend Bai Ma fortress, but are quickly defeated by Yan Liang. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Wei Xu appear at Xia Pi again, this time defending the southern castle gate. After some time, he and his subordinate Yin Li will charge south to attack Liu Bei. Should the player take the floodgates after this event, Wei Xu and Yin Li will defect to Cao Cao's forces. Otherwise, they will likely be wiped out by the flood. Wei Xu is also present at Guan Du when playing for Yuan Shao's side. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Wei Xu serves Lu Bu's forces at Xia Pi. Contrary to previous installments, he will not defect to Cao Cao, but fight him instead. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Wei Xu appear at Xiapi under Lu Bu's forces and at Guandu under Cao Cao's forces. In Dynasty Warriors 8, his defection can be prevented in Lu Bu's version of the battle by rescuing him, Wei Xu, and Hou Cheng. Xtreme Legends removes this option in Lu Bu's final historical stage. However, if Chen Gong's strategy is being followed, he may approach the defectors and convince them to rejoin Lu Bu's forces. Their false defection later leads Cao Cao to open his main camp's gates. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Wei Xu, Song Xian and Hou Cheng are all held under scrutiny despite their surrender during Chen Gong's personal DLC scenario. When the strategist learns of this, he can press false charges on them in order to pressure them into joining his rebellion against Cao Cao. He is often seen under Lu Bu's forces in Warriors Orochi. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Wei Xu is given a high cavalry rating and good battle skills, but lacks in other areas such as intelligence. He starts out as an officer of Ding Yuan before joining Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, and finally Cao Cao. Quotes *"Serving Lu Bu is no longer in my interest." Romance of the Three Kingdoms Wei Xu served as one of Lu Bu's top eight generals during the latter's initial invasion of Cao Cao's territory and homeland of Yanzhou. During Cao Cao's invasion of the Xiapi region, Wei Xu was sent with fellow officers Gao Shun and Hou Cheng to defend the western camp. When Lu Bu sent his daughter to marry Yuan Shu's son, Wei Xu and Song Xian were sent as an escort. Upon return, Wei Xu said that Zhang Fei had disguised as a brigand and stole the horses that he and Song Xian purchased, leading to a confrontation between Lu Bu and Liu Bei, to which Wei Xu was warded off by Zhang Fei. He was also commanded to attack Yingchuan and Runan with Song Xian when Lu Bu discovered Liu Bei had been conspiring with Cao Cao. Hou Cheng, one of Lu Bu's top generals, had been put to execution when he illegally made wine in celebration of a recent victory. Song Xian and Wei Xu convinced Lu Bu to call off the execution, so Hou Cheng was then put to fifty lashes. Later, the three conspired against their lord, accusing him of listening only to his women and not generals. Soon, Song Xian and Wei Xu tied up their lord during his sleep and surrendered to Cao Cao, who had Lu Bu executed. Wei Xu was later killed by Yan Liang when the latter killed Song Xian in battle. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters